Unexpected Moments: Happenstance Perfection
by KazenoShun
Summary: It didn't happen quite the way he'd planned it, but that was okay. After all, sometimes perfect moments happen when we least expect them


**A/N:** This fic was written for the second week of the Redwall Challenge on AO3

 **Prompt:** I actually didn't follow the prompt for this fic but posted a fic I'd already written since I was out of town for that week.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Redwall

* * *

The day was warm, but not uncomfortably so thanks to the soft rain that had started an hour ago. Rain pattered gently on the open kitchen windows before dripping down onto the flowers which grew outside. The scent of flowers and rich wet earth drifted in through the windows to mingle with the rose-scented candle burning on the counter.

Rose hummed a soft tune, one of her own creations by the sound of it, as she danced around the kitchen. Her footpaws made only the slightest sound on the wooden floor as she swayed back and forth. They were supposed to be making a quick lunch, but Martin felt no need to remind his girlfriend of that fact. She deserved the time to relax, he decided, after finishing her last final earlier that day.

The rest of the Voh family was out of the house. Rose's brother, Brome, was at school, and their parents were both at work. On a normal day Martin would also be at work, but Germaine had taken one look at him still staring at the same report page he'd been reviewing two hours prior and shooed him out of the office after making him promise not to return until the next day.

"Earth to Martin, come in Martin." Rose was waving her paw in front of his face, a playful grin on her face.

He returned the smile. "Sorry, I must have zoned out for a moment there."

Rose giggled. "I know. You finished shelling those peas a while ago. Something on your mind?"

Martin glanced down and found that she was right, he had indeed finished shelling the bowl of peas he held in his lap. Standing, he set the bowl on the counter and drew Rose close to him, holding her gently as he nuzzled her hair. He could never say exactly why, but for some reason he had come to love the smell of her shampoo.

"Martin," Rose's voice was gentle, but insistent. She laced her fingers together behind his neck and leaned back until she could look him in the eye. "Is something going on at work? You've been awfully distracted today. You almost forgot when to get off the train."

Martin chuckled. It was true, he probably would have missed his stop altogether if Rose hadn't been waiting for him on the platform. "No Rose, nothing's wrong at the office. I promise. I'm just enjoying the peaceful day."

She hummed contemplatively, pulling herself close again and leaning against his chest. "It is a peaceful day, isn't it? I love listening to the sound of the rain."

"So do I," Martin said, "But I think you may want to listen to your tea kettle right now."

"Oh!" Rose pulled away to take the whistling kettle off the burner.

Martin watched her, a contented smile on his face as he slipped his paws into his pockets. His smile grew softer as he felt the small box he'd been carrying in his front right pocket for the past month. _Just one more week_ , he thought to himself. It was all planned out. Rose's graduation ceremony was next weekend, and Martin had planned a picnic in the woods for the two of them after the ceremony. It was Rose's favorite place, near a beautiful waterfall with a pool at the bottom where they had often gone swimming.

"You're daydreaming again," Rose said, wrapping her arms around his neck again and swaying back and forth in time with the music she'd turned on. The gentle notes were quiet enough that the rain could still be heard outside.

Martin smiled and held her again, swaying with her in a gentle dance. He could smell the mint tea she'd poured for them to drink with lunch, the scent hanging lightly on the air. It really was a perfect afternoon, with the rain and music and scent of flowers and mint tea. He wished the day could last forever.

Rose burst into a fit of giggled as he suddenly swept her up and spun her around. Hugging him tight until he came to a stop and set her back on the ground. She heaved a long sigh into his shoulder, tucking herself up against him again. "I love you, Martin."

Martin planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, suddenly overwhelmed by his love for this beautiful maiden. More than ever, he wanted to see her smile every day for the rest of his life. He wanted to make her laugh, to hear her sing, to comfort her when she cried. He wanted this moment to last forest, but he also wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. "Could I ask you a question, Rose?" he whispered, his heart suddenly jumping in his chest.

Rose smiled and pulled back. "Of course you can, Martin."

Keeping his eyes fixed on hers lest he should lose his courage, Martin gently clasped her paws in his. He started at her for a long moment, committing her eyes, her hair, everything about her, to memory. Ever so slowly, he knelt down on one knee. "Rose, would you-" The breath caught in his throat, and he saw tears welling in Rose's eyes. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he managed to whisper, his voice cracking more than once as he struggled through the words.

Rose said nothing for a moment, just raised a paw to rub her eyes as she nodded wordlessly. She was still crying when she spoke, but Martin was heartened by the smile on her face. "Of course I will, Martin, if you will agree to be my husband."

Martin stood, pulling her to him again as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "No other commitment would be given so willingly," he whispered. "I love you, Rose." He waited until her eyes were dried, then pulled the box from his pocket.

Rose laughed aloud, more tears coming to eyes as she asked, "Did you plan all this ahead of time?"

Martin smiled as he slid the ring onto her paw, it was slightly too big, but they could easily get it resized. "No," he told, "I didn't plan any of that. In fact, I was planning to ask next week after you graduated."

Rose giggled through her tears. "Then why didn't you?"

"Because, Rose of Noonvale, if there is one thing that you have taught me, it is that most perfect moments do not happen because we plan them." He entwined his fingers with hers, gazing at the gold band that now decorated it. "I could not let this moment escape, however unexpected it may have been."

Rose giggled as she followed his gaze, turning her paw this way and that so that the band caught the light. "I'm glad you chose now," she whispered.

Martin smiled at her. "Me too, Rose, me too."


End file.
